1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, such as a copier, printer, or facsimile machine, that uses an electrophotographic method or an electrostatic recording method to form an image.
2. Related Art
An image forming device includes a main casing, an image forming section, and a frame. The image forming section is disposed in the main casing and forms images on a recording sheet. The frame is housed inside the main casing and supports the image forming section within the main casing. The main casing includes a plurality of covers. These covers are aligned suitably to form the overall external design of the image forming device.
Conventionally, the positions of the covers are determined with reference to the frame accommodated in the main casing. For that reason, it is difficult to align the covers suitably. For example, gaps between the covers may too large or too small. It is therefore difficult to provide a neat appearance to the exterior of the image forming device.